


Lock and Key

by dianasilverman



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasilverman/pseuds/dianasilverman
Summary: A short and sweet little scene in which Cormoran nearly loses something important and Robin forgives him.





	Lock and Key

This is the beginning of forever and ever.  
Portishead, "Glory Box".

"Erm... Cormoran?"

"Yeh?"

"Could you maybe-"

"Oh shit. Sorry. Fell asleep."

"It's okay. I did, too."

"One sec." He reached for the little silver key that he'd left on the nightstand.

"I won't be able to lift my arms tomorrow if I sleep like this any longer, that's all."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Thought I put them on the nightstand."

"You did. I saw before... you know." Noticing the black satin blindfold tangled in her hair, he grinned despite himself.

"I'm going to have to turn the lamp on", he warned her, flicking the switch.

"Christ. I think we're going to have to straighten up tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow. And I can't find the key."

"Don't they have a release or something?"

"They're real, Robin. Left over from the SIB."

"Not the same ones you-"

"I admittedly nicked two pairs. These aren't the ones I used for Laing."

"Glad to know my taxes are being put to good use."

"There are worse ways to spend the people's money."

She was inclined to agree, despite her aching biceps.

"Any luck?". He grunted noncommittally, rummaging through the nightstand drawer on the off chance they were remembering wrong. The unpleasant possibility of needing to call the fire department occurred to him. Twisting awkwardly, he searched the floor.

"Found them!"

"Good thing, too. Wardle would've had a field day if he'd heard we had to call 999." As she often did, she seemed to have read his mind.

Laughing, he heaved himself back into bed, resting his head against her collarbone. His breath tickled and she hummed with pleasure.

"It would've been worth it."

"You know I wanted - for years, and Matt would never. He blamed it on trauma."

"That twat."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm not comparing you or anything, I just", she inhaled deeply, looking him steadily in the eye, "thank you."

"I suffered through for you sake", he intoned magnanimously.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Last night numbers amongst the best of my life."  
"That's impressive company. Was it better or worse than the time you and Nick were drunk and nearly got arrested for-"

"How did you know about that?"

"Ilsa."

"He never should've told her. That story was supposed to die with us."

"Some men would do anything for the women they love."

"Mmm", he assented, running a thumb over her newly bruised wrist thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written almost entirely as a conversation because I'm trying to improve my dialogue writing, so let me know how I'm doing. Also, if you haven't heard the song "Glory Box", I highly recommend. It's laid back and sexy.


End file.
